Geoffrey Lewis
Geoffrey Lewis (1935 - 2015) Film Deaths *''Bad Company'' (1972) [Hobbs]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Jeff Bridges and Barry Brown in the woods. *''The Culpepper Cattle Co.'' (1972) [Russ]: Shot in the back by one of John McLiam's men in the climactic shootout.(Thanks to Brian) *''Moon of the Wolf'' (1972) [Lawrence Burrifors]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by a wolf. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dillinger (1973)'' [Harry Pierpont]: Shot in the chest by a road cop, as he is trying to get help for his wounded arm. (in real-life, Pierpont was sent to the electric chair). (Thanks to Fred) *''High Plains Drifter'' (1973) [Stacey Bridges]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood during the final shoot-out. (Thanks to Fred) *''Thunderbolt and Lightfoot'' (1974) [Eddie Goody]: Shot by police while hiding in the trunk of the getaway car; he dies after George Kennedy opens the trunk and dumps him out in the road. *''The Return of a Man Called Horse'' (1976) [Zenas]: Killed in an explosion during a battle with Richard Harris and the Sioux warriors. (Thanks to Michael) *''Heaven's Gate (Johnson County Wars)'' (1980) [Trapper Fred]: Shot to death by Sam Waterston and Sam's men when Geoffrey attempts to shoot at them. (Thanks to Robert) *''Lust in the Dust'' (1985) [Hard Case Williams]: Shot to death by Tab Hunter, Divine, & Lainie Kazan during a gun fight. *''Pink Cadillac'' (1989) [Ricky Z]: Killed off-screen by one of the white supremacist group members *''The Lawnmower Man (1992)'' [Terry McKeen]: Shot to death by a security guard while Geoffrey is helping Jeff Fahey in a computer lab. (Thanks to Michael) *''Only the Strong'' (1993) [Kerrigan]: Killed (off-screen) by gang members. *''Point of No Return (The Assassin)'' (1993) [Drugstore Owner]: Shot in the back by Bridget Fonda's accomplices, as he tries to defend himself during a robbery. *''The Way of the Gun'' (2000) [Abner Mercer]: Fatally wounded in a shoot-out; he dies off-screen after sending James Caan away. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Devil's Rejects (2005)'' [Roy Sullivan]: Beaten to death by Bill Moseley outside a shack. (Thanks to Robert) *''Down in the Valley'' (2005) [Sheridan]: Shot repeatedly by Edward Norton during a shoot-out by his car. TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: Hostage! (1972)'' [Lafitte Bonner]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Ken Curtis and his men, just as he tries to shoot James Arness. *''Mannix: Cry Silence'' (1972)Mannix (1967 series)[Killer]: Shot to death by Mike Connors. Dies shortly after talking with Mike and Anthony Zerbe. *'[[Salem's Lot (1979 miniseries)|''Salem's Lot (1979 miniseries)]]' [''Mike Ryerson]: Burned to death (along with the other vampires) when Lance Kerwin and David Soul set fire to the house. (Thanks to Michael) *''Gunsmoke: The Last Apache'' (1990; TV) [Bodine]: Stabbed in the stomach with his own knife in a knife fight with James Arness. (Thanks to Brian) *''The X Files: Tithonus (1999)'' [Alfred Fellig]: Shot in the stomach/torso (which also accidentally hits Gillian Anderson) by Richard Ruccolo who mistakes his camera for a gun. He dies after keeping her alive long enough for "Death" to take his life away instead. Noteworthy Connections *Father of Juliette Lewis. Lewis, Geoffrey Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1935 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Scientologist Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:The Monster Squad cast members Category:Actors who died in David Jacobson Movies